


Frosting

by humanbean



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbean/pseuds/humanbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica is the type of girl who likes to stand in the bakery and inhale deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

Angelica is the type of girl who likes to stand in the bakery and inhale deeply.

Even if she’s not allowed to eat the bread, she has enough confidence in her self-control that she can take comfort in the smell even without getting a taste of the merchandise.

Alexander is the type who will try his hardest to get rid of even the thought of bread if he’s not allowed to eat it. He has all the self-control you’d expect of a child whose survival had depended on grabbing anything that wasn’t nailed down.

The point of this metaphor is that Eliza has decided to host a bake sale, and so Angelica is now standing in their kitchen icing 200 cupcakes, while Alexander alternates between hiding away in his study and getting swatted by Angelica for trying to sneak a bite here or there.

Right now, he’s trying to steal her cupcakes again.

“Alexander I swear to God, if you think flashing that smile at me is going to keep me from throwing this spoon at you then you are horribly mistaken!” Angelica threatens, but she can’t keep herself from smiling even as she waves her very solid wooden (she knows from experience) wooden spoon at him. Alexander grins guiltily and puts down the cupcake.

“Come on, Angie, do you really think she’d notice if just _one_ was missing?”

Angelica rolls her eyes and tries not to be taken in. Her heart feels a little funny and warm but she doesn’t cave. “Do you really think you’re more important than the starving orphans Eliza’s trying to raise funds for?”

“I _am_ a starving orphan, and I’m taking this just because you tried to guilt trip me.”

_This time_ she throws the spoon. Angelica is nothing if not precise, and Alexander raises a hand to rub the red spot now forming at his temple. “If there is a mark on my face when I present my debt plan tomorrow…”

“The president will forgive me, I’m sure.” Angelica says. “Are you going to help me decorate these or not?”

Alexander is a quick learner, thankfully; Angelica only has to redo three of them for him before he’s working like a pro; six more and he’s comfortable enough to carry on conversation while he works. Naturally he has a number of speeches prepared for congress that he settles on practicing on her.

Sooner or later Alexander gets into gesturing, and sooner or later his gesturing becomes a little _too_ enthusiastic. And then it happens: he makes a too-aggressive motion with his hand, and a glob of icing flies off his spoon and lands right on Angelica’s nose.

His mouth apologises. His eyes look far too delighted for it to be sincere.

Angelica dips her hand into the frosting bowl.

“You are so in for it now.”

_

When Eliza gets home, she gets to lean against the door frame and drink in the sight of her sister and her husband, the two people she loves more than anything in the world, covered beyond recognition with frosting and breathless with laughter.

_Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now…_


End file.
